


dreamwastaken x reader oneshots/imagines

by morganwastaken



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Imagines, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Love, Lust, Minecraft, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, oneshots, sapnap - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganwastaken/pseuds/morganwastaken
Summary: fluff + smut imagines/oneshots with dream. you're living with dream after dating for a while and have been friends with the dream team for almost a year.
Relationships: Clay x Reader, Clay | Dream x Reader, Clay/Reader, Dream x Reader - Relationship, Dream/Reader, Dreamwastaken/reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 534





	1. jackbox

you type in the code to enter the jackbox stream. you shuffle in your gaming chair, which is positioned next to dream's. on his monitor, karl's stream blares. you lean your head against dream's side, the top of your head just missing his shoulder. he gives your hand, laying on the armrest in between you, an affectionate squeeze.

you spend a few minutes crafting your rap piece, and soon enough you were the first one up. you throw some sass in your words as you rap.

you're go-gy? more like you-can't-see  
screwing your bestie dont you wish you were me  
dropping these bars and passing all my classes  
thinking its time for you to remove those dumb glasses

"OOOHHHHHHH!!" karl goes feral in his seat and you can hear his chair squeaking.

"imagine getting roasted by y/n," sapnap comments, chuckling.

dream looks over at you with an impressed smirk, a hint of pride in his features. it's somewhat possessive and makes your stomach flutter.

"oh, wow, okay," george stutters. "just you wait, dream's girlfriend," george says with a twinge of challenge in his tone. he says 'dream's girlfriend' in a mocking way.

“alright, alright, my turn with the mic," george says eagerly.

"let's hear it, george!" karl hypes him up. george clears his throat before beginning to rap.

your boyfriend here has got a dad bod  
i think its time you hopped off dream's rod  
stop using the little pissbaby for clout  
im spitting fire since its my turn to shout

"OH, OH, OH!" karl exclaims.

"eh, y/n's was better," sapnap says.

"we can agree on that," dream says.

"screw you guys," george says. the audience votes. you win by 82%. dream gives an amused chuckle.

"nice," he says.

"im just too good," you say teasingly, throwing in a nonchalant shrug.

the rap battles pass. dream ends up winning.

"yeah, i knew it," he says cockily, glancing over at you. you roll your eyes at him, but you can't help the smile creeping up. he may be arrogant, but he is hot.

"you're staring," he teases.

"am not."

"you so are," he quips, grinning. "look at you, you're all red."

"shut up, dumbass." you swat at his arm and he attempts to dodge.

"make me." he smirks, adding an edge to his words. it makes your cheeks flame and you look away and cross your arms, breaking eye contact. you can feel him lean forward, close to your ear, but your head remains firmly tilted away from him.

"y/nnnnn~" his voice drops low, dragging out your name. you feel a flutter in your chest, stiffening. he picks up on your slight change, letting out a satisfied hum. your eyes flit to the computer screen. you are muted, thank god.

"look at me," dream commands, voice raspy. your heart pounds in your ribcage.

"make me," you say, throwing his words back at him. dream lets out a small scoff.

"oh yeah? what if i bent you over this desk right now?"

you inhale sharply, swivelling your head back to give him a look. dream seems to enjoy the way you're reacting, through the way his eyes flit with amusement.

“you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
"y/n? dream?" karl calls. dream snaps back to attention and clears his throat. he leans into the mic, unmuting.

"yeah, sorry, water break," he says lightly, giving you a wink. he was so good at pretending nothing had happened. it was oddly attractive. everything about him was.

you both join another jackbox game. during round two, you have to create an invention for the same problem.

problem: i can't stop jacking it!

a chorus of snorts (from karl) and chuckles ring out. you decided you had to get dream back for the stunt he pulled earlier, and began to work. you giggle to yourself before submitting the drawing. dream notices your laughter and tries to peer over, but you already pressed submit.

"okay, me first," sapnap starts. "i can't stop jacking it!

"oh, we know, sapnap," dream cuts in.

"shut the hell up, dream. well, look no further for the solution."

“a picture of a minecraft grass block comes up on the screen. the invention is titled, 'dream smp.'

"join dream's server! automatically, your libido is gone! get a minecraft addiction, not a jacking addiction!"  
“my libido’s just fine, actually,” dream says suggestively. you roll your eyes at him but he refuses to look your way, instead looking down at his phone with a small smirk.  
"swapping out an addiction for another one? pretty unhealthy," george says.

"well, i mean it works," sapnap retorts.

"you speaking from experience, sappy nappy?" george's voice mocks.

"you would be the one with the most experience here."

"oh! my turn," you say, interrupting their argument. "i can't stop jacking it! well..."

a picture of you standing on top of a crafting table shows up on screen. dream's minecraft skin is standing below you. dream gives you a pointed look that you ignore, giving him the same treatment.

"get a clay dream, everyone!" you inject pep into your voice. "why jack it when you can have someone else do it for you, am i right?"

they all burst into laughter, except dream, who is not amused.

"dream is a bottom confirmed?" sapnap says.

"no, i am not." dream gives you a hard stare.

"i mean... this drawing clearly shows the opposite," karl points out.

"yeah, yeah," dream says dismissively. "its all talk until we're in the bedroom."

dream looks back from the mic. he says, "please... dream..." his voice is quiet, so no one else in the call hears. your entire face heats up, knowing he's making reference to last night.

you punch him, hard. he just wheezes and rubs his arm.

“woah, okay,” george says.

karl clears his throat loudly. "um, moving on. dream, your turn."

"okay. i can't stop jacking it! here's a quick and easy method for you."

an image of a bloody knife and a penis lay side by side on the screen. the name: jack-no-more. karl yelps, laughing. "ouch," sapnap mutters.

"just chop it off! efficient and simple." he reads the tagline. "can't jack it when you don't have it!"

"okay, that one was pretty good," sapnap admits. george goes last.

"presenting... the horny detector 7000!" a pair of cuffs are attached to a stick figure's wrists. "just one zap, no more fap!" he says proudly.


	2. under the desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning!

you creep up to dream's recording room. his voice filters through the small gap in the door as you approach. he's saying goodbye to an among us lobby. you crack the door open slightly.

his fluffy blonde hair is squished by his headset, his sharp jawline and cheekbones prominent against the stark light of his monitor. your breath hitches as you take him in.

you knock on the door and he leaves the lobby, turning his chair to smile at you. "hey. you can bring a chair over, if you want." you drag a chair next to his and watch as he logs onto the smp. he gives you a headset so you can hear the vc he's in with sapnap.

you like to watch him play, sometimes scrolling through your phone while half paying attention to the conversation, or even just to hear a one ended conversation and the peaceful clicking of a keyboard when you didn't have a headset. he chats to sapnap, resting his hand on your thigh. you do the same to him.

you slide your hand up the fabric of his sweatpants. he tenses slightly at your touch, sensing where you intend to go. he shoots you a warning look and you try to look innocent. your hand inches closer to his crotch.

“you can't unmute, okay?"

you're challenging him. "oh, come on," he says.

"what was that?" sapnap asks.

"um, nothing, don't worry," dream says awkwardly. your hand meets the bulge in the fabric and dream shifts in his seat. you stroke it gently, feeling it grow hard under your touch. for someone who seems so tough, he gets hard pretty easily. you rub him slowly, sensing the speed is driving him crazy.

a tent has formed in his pants now, and dream wears an expression of discomfort. "so, what do you think, dream?" sapnap says. dream had been too distracted to hear the earlier parts of what sapnap had said. you rub him faster, his cock begging to be released from the fabric.

"what?" he forces out, almost choking on the word.

"do you think that it would be a good video idea?"

dream had no idea what sapnap was talking about, but still mumbled a yes in reply. your fingers ghosted the hem of his pants and pulled them down swiftly along with his boxers. you notice his eyebrows lift in surprise.

you circle your thumb around his tip, teasing him. you drag a finger along a vein from tip to base and back up again. he breathes sharply, tugging on his lower lip. you wrap your hand around the shaft and pump your hand. he releases a shaky breath.

"you good, dream?" sapnap questions.

"i'm f-fine," he croaks out, swallowing a small moan. you continue to pleasure his dick, tightening your grip. he lifts his hips gently to gain friction, bucking against your hand. he is putty in your hands, a stuttering mess.

"you sure? maybe you should rest. your voice sounds all strange."

"think it's just..." he stifles a groan, "the mic." the pit below his stomach grows as you slide your hand faster. his entire face is flushed red, the effort of staying quiet makes him look like he’s in pain.

"you're even cutting out too. i thought you bought this mic last week?" the feeling of your lips wrapping around the tip made him jerk abruptly. a short, breathy moan escaped his lips and he clamped his mouth shut, praying no one heard. his grip tightens on his mouse.

he didn't notice you climbing under the table. you slide his cock into your mouth and bob your head. one of his hands finds your hair and grips it tightly. his sense of control was slipping away. all he could feel was your warm, wet mouth.

"hello? dream?"

through clenched teeth, dream manages a response, "sorry, i'm here."

his dick hits the back of your throat and a moan, choked and wet, escapes from his lips. you fuck him with your mouth, cock throbbing in your throat. he presses a fist to his lips, forcing his cock deeper down your throat.

without warning, he cums, letting out a loud groan. his toes curl into the carpet, his grip tightening around your head. he bites his fingers with his other hand to stop him from making any more sound. you suck him off, swallowing his release.

"your audio is all weird. you really do need a new mic," sapnap says.


	3. last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire fanfiction is literally just me rambling :) i also consider requests if you message/comment!

“you look rough,” dream teases, chuckling, caressing your face after you awoke. his eyes gleam and his hair is ruffled from your fingers being tangled in them last night. you pout at him, turning the other way in the bed. he laughs again, wrapping his hands around your middle. 

“it’s your fault, idiot.” 

last night resurfaced, and the soreness in between your legs became noticeable. he went through phases where he was constantly horny that he’d fuck you anywhere; kitchen counter, couch, bed, gaming chair, bathtub, against the door. he demanded a lot from your body and it was taking a toll on you the day after. 

he mixed it up each time; sometimes he was rough and whispered dirty things; ‘you’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you?’ and ‘i’ve barely fucked you and you’re cumming already’. sometimes he praised you during it; ‘you’re taking me so well, baby.’ and ‘you feel so amazing, i love you’. he always took care of you after, with so much affection and love.

it was late in the afternoon. you passed out in the early hours in the morning after your long session. dream snuggles his nose into the crook of your neck, leaving light kisses. you yawn.

“still tired?” he asks, smiling against your neck and hugging you tighter.

“after last night, obviously,” you say. 

“we could do it again,” he offers jokingly. the muscles in your back and legs ache at the thought. 

“i’d break,” you reply. you really would. he rubs your back, alleviating the soreness. your eyes begin to close and you fall asleep in his arms.

you wake again when the sky is darkening, and peel dream’s arm off you. you slowly rise from the bed, legs screaming in protest. you stumble to the bathroom and pass the mirror on the way out. hickies line your neck and collarbone. you’d have to put on makeup to hide them on stream. your eyes are tinged red from being oversensitive to the point you had began to cry from pleasure. your hair is a mess from being tugged on.

you crawl back into bed and dream greets you with a sleepy smile, eyes half-open. you let him spoon you again. you felt rested enough to do something. 

“minecraft?” you ask him.

“always.”

you boot up your computer, which is set up in your room. you're planning on a chill minecraft night with the dream team. you log onto the dream smp and join the call, dream's frustrated voice filling your ears. it was weird, knowing he was only down the hall from you. you had to play in separate rooms so it wouldn't interfere with voice calls and streaming.

"you have got to be kidding me." dream lets out a groan of frustration. sapnap had set off creepers on whatever dream had been building.

sapnap giggles. "oops. sorry."

"get away from here, sapnap," dream says, hitting his character with a trident.  
  
"ow, ow, you're killing me!" sapnap says, backing up.  
  
you could tell the boys were full of energy; the idea of a chill night was out of the question. you marvel at how dream still had so much energy when you were worn out. as they chat, you listen, struggling to keep your eyes open.

“y/n’s pretty quiet today,” sapnap comments. usually you would match their energy, but today was definitely not one of those days. you barely had the energy to drag yourself from dream’s bedroom to your streaming room.

“just tired,” you admit. “one sec.” you stood up, the effort making your legs ache painfully. grabbed a water bottle and sat back down, drinking the water to soothe your sore throat.

“tired from what? i thought you never left your house.”

you flushed. dream gives a light chuckle.

“oh, i’ll tell you, alright,” he says.

“dream,” you warn, voice coming out croaky.

“what?” he questions, faking innocence. 

“you’re losing your voice,” george notes with amusement.

“blame dream,” you grumble. you had never screamed so much in your life until he came along. 

“me? why?” dream’s voice rises.

“for my sore throat, my lack of sleep and my aching legs,” you complain. _and your high sex drive._   
  
“as if you didn’t enjoy it.” he sounds smug, but he was right. your oversensitive body tingles at the thought. you were glad no one was streaming.

sapnap suggests a quick game of kahoot with a couple of other people on the dream smp. you muster up some energy and soon, you’re in the lead. the questions end and the podium comes up. your name is above the first place and you clap, energy regained.

“i’m on top!”

“you weren’t last night,” dream says and your mouth opens in surprise. laughter fills your ears.

“dream!” you yell and he wheezes.

“that’s what you were saying last night,” he says, wheezing harder. your mouth opened but nothing came out. you would’ve run over to his room and kicked him if you weren’t so sore. everyone leaves, but dream still wants to play, so you guys go back to playing minecraft. 

“i’m hungry,” you whine. 

“let’s order food,” dream suggests. “what should we get?”

“i say pizza.”

“pizza it is.”

you order pizza and after playing some rounds of bedwars the food arrives.

“clay!” you yell into the mic, speedbridging. “can you get the door, please?”

“why can’t you do it?” he grumbles.

“because i’m in painnn,” you say, dragging out the word. 

“hmm,” he hums thoughtfully. “fine. it’s the least i can do after fucking you so hard.”

you splutter. “clay!”

he laughs breathlessly. you roll your chair all the way to the table. he looks at you, using your chair as a wheelchair, and chuckles. you carry a few slices of pizza back to your desk, eating while playing. 

“clay, someone’s getting closer to our base,” you say warily.

“i got it.”

“one sec, someone’s calling,” you say, picking up the phone.

“you guys still playing?” sapnap asks.

“yeah, bedwars. wanna join?”

you add him to the call and he joins the server.

“whatcha eating?” he asks, hearing the small chewing sounds.

“pizza,” dream answers.

“nice.” you hear a sharp crunch as dream bites into the crust.

“you like the crust?” sapnap says, incredulous.

“what? it’s good,” dream insists.

“you’re crazy.”

“i like the edges,” you say, backing sapnap up.

“see? y/n likes edges too.”

“...yeah, i know she likes edging,” dream says. you choke on your bite of pizza.

“what the hell are you even saying?” sapnap says with a laugh. “get your mind out of the gutter, dream.”

“what do you mean?! i just said she likes the edges.”

“you did _not_ say that.” 


	4. among us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read my dnf story maybe? https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541121?view_full_work=true

“hello,” a singsong voice calls out, interrupting your wires task. you yelp in surprise, recognising the voice as dream’s.

“dream! jesus, don’t scare me like that,” you scold, laughing. 

“why? i just wanted to be here with you,” he says in mock sadness.

  
“be here so you can kill me,” you grumble quietly. 

he laughs. “no, no, i would never kill my girlfriend.”

you get flutters in your chest at the words, not used to the term quite yet. you push it aside, getting back to the game at hand. 

“well, since you’re here, wanna do some tasks together?”

“sure,” he says, trailing behind you. you wonder if you’ve made the right choice by trusting him. you hope he wasn’t marinating you as you walk from task to task from storage to admin. a body gets reported.

“i can vouch for y/n this round,” dream says.

“i can also vouch for dream this round,” you add. “but only this round, okay? he was doing tasks with me.”

“y/n seems like a pretty solid crewmate to me,” karl agrees. 

“oh god, i’m going to be put in a 50/50 aren’t i?” you groan at the thought, dreading it. you hate making the wrong call. dream continues to follow you, and you do tasks in silence.

“i have one more task, in comms,” you tell him. 

“okay, let’s go.” you start down the hallway. 

“here, look,” he says, his among us character walking in sync beside you. “we’re holding hands,” he observes fondly. you giggle.

“you’re such an idiot,” you say affectionately, using his own line against him. you finish your download task.

“i’ll be your bodyguard,” dream says with a fierce protectiveness, playing around. “i’ll guard the door to make sure no one goes near you.”

“thank you, my protector!” you roleplay, wondering what kind of bit this would be.’

“who’s that coming towards? IT’S GEORGE!” dream yells. 

“what?” george says roughly, entering the room.

“stay back!” dream warns, edging towards george’s character. 

“why? i have a task,” george says, walking through dream.

“i’m done, dream, we can go,” you tell him.

“okay, stay behind me though.” you pass karl and quackity in the hallway and they stop.

“hey guys, what’s up?” quackity says.

“going for a little task date?” karl coos. “that’s cute.”

you blush. “so are you guys.”

“yeah, yeah, i took him to watch the asteroids, to eat in the cafeteria, all sorts of great date places,” quackity says.

“dream! how could you have not taken me to see the asteroids?” you feign offense.

“this isn’t a task date, i’m your bodyguard!”

“wow,” karl grumbles. “you’re saying she can’t date her own bodyguard?”

“yeah, man, not cool,” quackity adds.

“fine. whatever, it can be a task date.”

you clap. 

“we’re leaving, enjoy your date while it lasts!” karl chirps, an ominous edge to his sentence. 

the game goes without any bodies being reported. you press the button and find that it’s only you, dream, george and karl. 

“I LEAVE QUACKITY FOR ONE SECOND!” karl yells, upset.

“okay, y/n, you’re going to have to stay put,” dream says. “us three are going to leave, and it’s all up to you.”

“noooo,” you whine. “don’t make me do this.”

“you got this, y/n, i believe in you!” karl says.

“yeah, don’t screw this up,” george adds.

“i hate you all,” you grumble as you press skip. the three characters run off two storage. soon enough, a body gets reported.

“dream, what the honk man!” karl screams. “why’d you murder george?”

“y/n, listen,” dream says evenly, voice calm. “karl just killed george.” your heart beat faster. was dream marinating you the whole time? or was he really one to trust? 

“fuck, i have no idea,” you breathe out.

“c’mon, this couldn’t have been me,” dream pleads. “this entire game was just a task date.”

“yeah, until you killed george,” karl points out.

“karl, you lost, okay?”

you were sitting in silence, still unsure. 

“you  _ have  _ to know who it is, right?’ dream says to you.

“but you do this all the time!” you splutter. “you put me in these stupid 50/50s and i listen to you, then it turns out it was you all along and we lose.”

“it’s not like that this time, i swear.”

“but it is, y/n!” karl butts in. “trust me!”

“i’m not letting you win again, dream,” you say firmly, voting for him. dream groans.

“you have made a huge, huge mistake,” he says.

“WOO! BABY, I JUST WON!” karl shrieks. you can hear his chair squeaking as he jumps up and down.

“karl!” you scream, dread settling in the pit of your stomach. it gives away to relief as the victory screen appears and you breathe loudly.

“dammit, i thought i had it!” dream says, pacing around the lobby.

“hehehehe,” karl says, dancing around dream.

the next round comes. 

you’re imposter. with dream. 

“dream, you better stay away from me,” you warn, deciding to do a little act. he catches on.

“c’mon, i can’t be impostor twice in a row, the odds are too low.”

“i’m taking that 1 in 7.5 trillion chance, dream.”

“...please?” he asks. when you say nothing, he adds, “i’ll make up for the bad task date before, i promise.”

“fine,” you huff. now you could double kill together without being sussed on for being together all the time, since you had a story. you walk into navigation together, spotting karl and quackity again.

“oh! you’re together this round too?” karl asks, since he wasn’t there for your little bit.

“yeah,” you say, filling him in. “i’m giving him one last chance for him to prove himself to me.”

“i’m not impostor, i swear this time.”

“today i coded it so that i lied to my girlfriend,” quackity says, laughing.

“alright, i’m leaving,” dream says. quackity laughs harder.

“no you’re not,” you say, pressing kill. quackity’s body falls to the ground. karl shrieks, his scream cut off because dream killed him.

“runrunrunrunrun,” you mutter, sprinting through caf. 

“i am, i am,” dream says, wheezing with laughter.


End file.
